Heretofore, the most efficient method of removing rock formations from construction sites has been through utilization of chemical explosives which are detonated to accomplish fracturing of the rock material. The fractured rock material is then removed through the use of various mechanical apparatus of conventional nature. When chemical explosives are utilized in this manner, major safety considerations come into play and other factors such as high insurance, special licenses, special trucks and equipment for transporting caps and explosives become a necessity. Further, utilization of explosives for rock fracturing is typically limited by weather and other conditions which cannot be effectively controlled. Even further, utilization of explosives requires experienced personnel, thereby resulting in excessively high labor costs and other factors which have an adverse influence on the commercial success of the construction operation. It is desirable therefore to provide electrohydraulic method and apparatus for fracturing rock and other dense materials which effectively overcomes the disadvantages of chemical explosive type rock fracturing and provides the construction industry with an avenue for safe and efficient rock fracturing that may be employed without regard to weather and other such detrimental considerations. It is also desirable to also provide means for fracturing rock and other dense materials through utilization of low cost labor and eliminates the need for expensive considerations such as high insurance costs, special licenses, special transporting devices, etc.